An electrically noisy environment can wreak havoc on electronic circuits. For example, with a switched capacitor level shifter, electrical noise on switch control terminals or on other switch terminals can cause switches to activate when they shouldn't, or not activate when they should, thereby disrupting operation of the capacitors that are being switched. Charge can get transferred when the charge should not be transferred, because a switch is activated when the switch should not be activated. Charge can fail to get transferred when the charge should be transferred, because a switch is deactivated when the switch should be active. Because of situations like this, incorrect voltages can be placed on the capacitors, decreasing or ruining accuracy of any voltage measurement of a level-translated voltage. Problems such as these are particularly seen in electronic circuits in electric or hybrid automobiles, as well as other types of electric vehicles whether land, water, or air based.
It is within these contexts that the embodiments arise.